Accidently in Love
by Kotoni-Chan
Summary: Kid's been looking a little gloomy, so Liz and Patty hire Soul to help the Shinigami find a girlfriend. Soul agrees, but will he end up wanting Kid for himself?
1. Dissection of Depression

It was a seemingly bright and sunny morning at Death Weapon Meister Academy. Students, Meisters and their weapons, stood outside the large building they called "school", chatting with friends and preparing to begin the new day.

"I hope we don't have to dissect anything today…" Maka Albarn shuddered as she sat near the side of the school with her friends, Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki. "I'll never get yesterday's image out of my head." She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of Stein's class the day before.

"I'm not such a wimp when it comes to things like that, but I think I have to agree with Maka. Totally gross yesterday," Black Star agreed, nodding his head and crossing his arms as he stood beside his best friend Soul Eater. The scythe shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty cool. I never knew those things could live for ten minutes with all of their organs removed." He said. A squeal could be heard from the right of Maka as Tsubaki covered her ears and shook her head.

"No more!" She pleaded when the others chuckled. Soon the chuckles died down and everyone went silent.

"I'm surprised we aren't getting any rants today about how unsymmetrical something is," Black Star noted off handedly, causing the others to look around their group.

"Where is Kid today?" Maka asked, getting a shrug from the others as a response.

"Probably late," Soul suggested as the bell to enter the school went off. The group made their way around the side of the school towards the front of the building.

"Weird, he hasn't been late since his first day of school," Maka replied.

"Oh, hey, there he is!" Black Star said as he stopped and pointed towards the steps of the school. Everyone turned to see when, just like the light blue haired teen said, they saw Death the Kid walk up the last step towards them, the twin pistols Liz and Patty in tow.

"Is it just me, or does something seem off?" Soul said after a close inspection as the black and white haired boy came closer. His head was bowed, bangs covering his eyes as his hands sat in his pockets. Liz had a gloomy look on her face as her arms hung loosely at her sides and even the usually happy and energetic Patty was quiet, fiddling with her white tie nervously with a frown on her face as her eyes shifted around.

"Something's definitely up," Black Star said as he stepped in the path of the young shinigami. "Hey Kid!" He greeted happily, his usual smirk plastered on his face. As Kid approached him, he made no move to stop and converse, opting to walk around the assassin gaze still lowered. Black Star raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, Liz and Patty stopping right beside the group as their Meister continued walking into the building. "What's his problem?"

The sisters sighed at the same time as the others approached them, concern on their faces.

"We don't really know for sure, he's been like this since this morning." The oldest Thompson sister replied. "Whatever happened, it must have been pretty bad."

"Why do you say that?" asked Maka. Liz let off another sigh.

"He hasn't once complained about symmetry today, and he didn't do his routine check of his house to make sure everything was symmetrical." Everyone gasped in shock.

"W-well, whatever happened, I'm sure he'll get over it by the time class starts." Maka said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it if he had one of his OCD fits in class like he does every day." Soul added. Everyone nodded hopefully as they walked off into the school and towards their respected classes. Soul and Black Star had their first class with the young shinigami, so they were going to try to see if they could find out what was wrong with the boy. Luckily, Soul sat right beside said boy.

"Yo Kid," the scythe greeted as he sat down beside the gloomy looking teen. The boy made no attempt to reply, instead lifting his head up, face blank as a slate, and then resting his gaze on his desk. Soul raised an eyebrow at the lack of reaction as he rested his chin in his hands in an attempt to look cool. "You seem down today, what's wrong?" He saw the boy beside him fidget a little, but silence followed after. Soul sighed. "Fine don't answer, but you'll feel better if you do." The teacher began talking and Soul inwardly growled as papers were passed to the students signaling a pop quiz. One that Soul was unprepared for, as usual. He looked over at the young shinigami's reaction to the sudden quiz to see the boy writing his name neatly on the paper, no fuss about the position of the letters or the frantic erasing of mistakes.

_Okay, this is just weird._ He thought as he shifted his stare with some difficulty from the usually OCD teen to the quiz paper that sat in front of him. _Even weirder than him WITH his OCD attacks._

Liz and Patty sat beside Kid in Stein's class, eyeing him up and down from time to time. The young Shinigami never said a word as he stared at the front of the room, eyes glazed over as if in a daze.

"Kid… What's the matter with you?" Liz asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah, you're usually slightly more emotional than this!" Patty added, trying to cheer her Meister up. "You can tell us what's wrong!" Once again, there was no reply and the sisters sighed and went back to facing the board. Everyone else in the class seemed to notice something was off, for there were no random OCD attacks throughout class, no arguments between Kid and Black Star, and any teasing or tricks coming from the Thompson sisters. The class was unusually silent.

"And that, class, is what poachers do to the almost extinct animals they catch," Stein said as he showed the corpse of the once living animal to the students, a smirk on his lips. No one seemed to react like they usually did. There were no moans of disgust or people covering their eyes. Everyone was too focused on the unusually stoic shinigami that sat in the room. Quickly, the smirk died down and the teacher raised an eyebrow at his class's reaction. The bell rang and, with one last glance at Kid, students began to uneasily pile out of the room, leaving the usual group of friends behind.

"Kid, you sure were quiet today…" Maka said as she approached the black haired teen and his twin pistols. The boy didn't reply, picking his stuff up and placing it in his bag.

"Hey Kid, you can at least make an attempt to answer people when they talk to you!" Black star growled. The shinigami sighed as he turned towards the group, head bowed low so his eyes were hidden by his symmetrical bangs.

"Sorry guys…I have to go." He said, his voice low with obvious depression as he began to walk away from the others. Everyone exchanged glances of worry and concern.

"Poor Kid, something is really wrong with him," Tsubaki said, breaking the silence. Everyone silently agreed.

"What should we do? I hate seeing him like this…" Liz said as some chuckling could be heard from the front of the room. Everyone turned to see Stein sitting in his chair, eyes fixed on the group of students.

"Sounds to me like you have a little problem with the boy death," he said.

"So?" Soul asked, crossing his arms. The teacher laughed again.

"And I'm guessing you don't know what's wrong with him?" Stein asked, resting his head on his arms that were propped up on the back of his chair. Nobody said anything as they exchanged glances towards each other and then back towards the teacher.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Maka asked. The teacher shook his head.

"No, I'm merely going to tell you a way you can find out what's wrong, since it doesn't look like he's going to tell you anything any time soon." He answered.

"How?" Liz quickly asked, attention fully on the mad scientist.

"Snoop through his stuff," Stein replied. The others went silent before the Thompson sisters let out a loud shriek.

"Kid would kill us!" Liz shouted, clutching the sides of her head in shock.

"He'd be ouchy!" Patty cried, shaking her head back and forth. The teacher shrugged.

"Then wait for him to tell you, which who knows how long that would be." The sisters went silent and looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back towards the teacher. Liz sighed.

"Well… I guess we don't really have any choice." She said. Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean…" Black Star started when Liz nodded her head.

"Yeah. We're going into Kid's room."


	2. Roses are Red and Love is Symmetrical

It was nearing early evening, and the group just arrived in front of the young shinigami's mansion.

"Shouldn't this wait until he's not here?" Maka asked, staring up at the vast building. Liz and Patty walked up to the front door.

"He's not here right now. His presence was required at a meeting his father went to." The oldest sister replied, opening up the door and stepping inside. "Just don't touch anything and we'll be fine." The students walked into the mansion and all of the lights turned on, revealing a perfectly symmetrical living room. There were two couches and chairs made of black leather that sat on each side of the room, tile black and white floor, paintings that hung behind red candles that were melted to the same size, and many more symmetrical things. Everyone stared in awe.

"Kid actually _lives_ here?" Soul said offhandedly as he examined the room. "Looks like something you see out of those House and Home magazines." Liz shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while. Anyways, you guys stay down here while Patty and I go and check Kid's room for anything that could have led to his sudden attitude change," she instructed as her and her younger sister ran up the stairs.

The two siblings stepped in front of the last door at the very end of the hall, exchanging nervous glances as the oldest reached for the door knob.

"We've never been inside Kid's room before…" Patty said, somewhat in anticipation as the handle was slowly turned.

"That's because we've never had a need to be in it," Liz replied as she pushed open the door all the way and gazed in the pitch black room. Groping the wall in the darkness, Liz located the light switch and the room lit up, leaving the sisters staring in awe. A bed with a black and white striped comforter sat in the back of the room in-between four windows. The blanket was askew, hanging halfway off the right of the bed. Clothes littered the floor and the obviously once symmetrical paintings that hung on each side of the room on the blood red walls were tilted.

"This…isn't what I pictured Kid's room to look like," Liz said as she stared at the clearly asymmetrical bedroom.

"Kid is messy! Kid is like a little piggy!" Patty giggled as she followed her sister into the room.

"I'm actually surprised. Kid is such a neat and symmetrical freak, you'd think his room would reflect that, unless…"

"…his room is reflecting his current mood?" a voice finished from behind the sisters. The two girls turned to see Soul standing in the doorway, arms crossed as his ruby red eyes scanned the surroundings. "If you think about it, Kid was depressed and uncaring about symmetry today, so maybe that's why his room looks like this."

"What are you doing up here? I told you to wait downstairs!" Liz shouted, fuming at the plain expression on the white haired teen's face.

"I was bored." Soul shrugged as he stepped farther into the room. "I thought I'd help you look." Liz sighed.

"Whatever, just don't touch anything." She growled and the three began searching the area. Besides clothes, important looking papers could be seen here and there, along with some books. Patty searched under the bed while Liz scanned the desk that sat at the far end of the room and Soul searched the floor on his hands and knees.

_Nothing looks out of the ordinary…_ Soul thought as he crawled over to the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Something caught his eye that was sticking out of the drawer. Upon closer examination, the scythe realized that it was a corner of a magazine page. Raising an eyebrow, Soul opened up the drawer and pulled out an issue of _Death Weekly_, a popular magazine for teens and young adults.

"I never thought Kid read these things," Soul chuckled, sensing the sisters approach him from behind.

"I love that magazine!" Patty said, grabbing the thin paper book and flipping through it, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Patty! Don't touch that! Kid will notice!" Liz scolded, snatching the object away. She looked at the cover. "Oh, I haven't read this issue yet," she murmured, flipping through the pages as well, despite Patty's protests. After a few seconds of flipping, the long haired pistol raised an eyebrow. "There's a page marked in here."

Soul and Patty stood on either side of Liz, leaning in to see what the oldest weapon was talking about. Sure enough, a bookmark sat in the crease of the page, marking the spot. Then three sets of eyes scanned the article headline.

"Love…The Perfect Symmetry?" Liz questioned out loud as she read the article title. Soul leaned in and skimmed the page.

"'When I found him, I felt complete'… 'Just like twins'…'alike in every way'…'half of myself'… 'you'll never be completely symmetrical until you find The One to stand beside you'… What the hell? Why would Kid mark this page? It's about chicks and their crappy love stories." Soul said, a disgusted look on his features. Liz was silent for a moment.

"Well, it does mention symmetry, maybe it caught his interest?" she suggested.

"I don't see how this would make him spiral into depression," Soul muttered, leaning away from the magazine.

"Kid's lonely! Kid's lonely!" Patty giggled, prancing around the messy room. "The magazine article proves it!" The oldest sister and the white haired weapon stared at the girl until their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"It makes sense now!" Liz shouted, turning towards Soul. "After reading this article, Kid feels that he would never be completely symmetrical without being with someone he loves, so he didn't bother to keep anything else symmetrical thinking that there was no point!"

"So, bottom line, Kid wants a girlfriend?" Soul asked, making a long story short. Liz froze before shrugging.

"I don't know. This must prove he wants _something_ at least."

"_Something_?" Soul questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in confusion. Liz sighed.

"Girlfriend, boyfriend, cat, I don't know what he wants."

"I see…" Soul replied, "now that we've figured out what's wrong with him, good luck," he said, turning to walk out of the room. "There's not much I can help out with from here."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Liz shouted, pulling the scythe back by his collar. "There's still something you can do!"

"What?" he asked.

"Help Kid out." Liz replied, gaze focused on the white haired teen whose red eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling Liz's hand from his collar.

"You know, help him get a girlfriend or whatever he's interested in. I've never seen him attracted to anybody, so like I said earlier, I don't know what he wants."

"Why me? Why not you?" Soul asked as a last line of defense. Yeah, he liked Kid and wanted to help him out, but he hardly knew, yet alone talked to him, so just randomly trying to help him find a girlfriend or whatever would be weird and awkward.

"Patty and I are girls, and you're a guy. You two can relate to each other quite nicely. And while you help him find someone, you can look for one yourself." She smirked, crossing her arms at the shocked and embarrassed look Soul was giving her.

"Shut up! I can get a girl if I wanted to! I'm that cool!" Soul retaliated, gritting his razor sharp teeth.

"I never said you couldn't," Liz said, a smug look still shown on her face. "But if you have no problem getting a girl, you shouldn't have a problem getting one for Kid, right?" she asked.

"That's right!" Soul shouted, determination planted on his face until he realized that he fell right into the oldest sister's trap. "Hey wait—"

"Too late, you already agreed to help us."

Soul growled and crossed his arms. "Fine, whatever. It's for a friend after all…" he muttered, trying to control his blazing anger. He let out a sigh as the two pistols hugged him.

"Thanks!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah," Soul mumbled as he shook himself from their grasp. "Let's just get out of here." The girls agreed and, after putting the magazine back, walked back downstairs towards the rest of the group.

"So what did you find out?" Maka asked the two pistols. Liz raised a hand to her chin in thought.

"It's weird, but we didn't find anything. Just that his level of depression is so bad that his room is trashed." The green eyed girl looked disappointed at the lack findings and set her gaze to the ground. Soul looked over at the oldest sister in confusion and opened his mouth to say something when he felt a hand clamp over it. He shifted his ruby eyes to see Patty with a wide grin, leaning in towards his ear.

"Don't say anything, it's a secret! Shhhh!" she warned, releasing his mouth before anyone noticed.

_What the heck? Why would they want to keep something like this a secret? Unless they don't want to embarrass me about having to help Kid get someone?_ Soul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"We're going to let him go for a few more days to see if anything changes." Liz continued.

"But that's lame!" Black Star intervened. "I wanna do something awesome!" Maka glared over at the blue haired boy.

"Stupid! What can we do without knowing what's wrong?" she asked. Black Star crossed his arms.

"I don't know, _something_!" he whined. Tsubaki sighed from beside him.

"Be patient Black Star," she said soothingly. "Just give him some time. Maybe this phase will blow over." She stated. The young assassin let out a huff.

"Fine," he mumbled. "I just hate seeing Kid like this, its weird." The others nodded, save for Soul, who kept silent and frozen.

"Soul, something wrong?" Maka asked, turning towards her partner. Soul could feel the stares of the Thompson sisters and shook his head.

"No," he answered, noticing his Meister's unconvinced look. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Want to head home then?" she asked. Soul nodded.

"Yeah, you go on, I need to talk to Liz and Patty for a second." He said. Maka raised an eyebrow but shrugged and began walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'll wait outside." She said, turning towards the rest of the group. "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and Liz and Patty, let me know it Kid's attitude changes." The sisters nodded and Maka left with a wave goodbye.

"We should leave too," Tsubaki said, turning towards her Meister for approval. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry. Tomorrow we can talk about how to cheer Kid up," he said. The others nodded. "See ya," he said as he and his weapon walked out. Silence passed between the remaining three people.

"Why did you lie?" Soul asked, not looking at either of the pistols. Liz sighed.

"I didn't want them to know our plan," she replied.

"Why?" he went on asking.

"Well," Liz started, staring at the white haired teen. "What if the person he wants to be with is one of his friends?" she asked. "If they know the plan then it could ruin everything." Soul didn't say anything as the front door was heard opening and closing and footsteps approached them. The three jumped up and exchanged shocked glances as the footsteps stopped from behind them.

"Soul, what are you doing here?"


	3. Positively Negative

The three weapons turned their heads around to see none other than Kid standing behind them. His hair was slightly messy, his clothes disheveled with his black, business like suit open asymmetrically, revealing his white dress shirt underneath with the first two buttons unbuttoned, exposing part of his chest, and the usual skull attached to his collar missing. His face had a tired expression on it, like someone who just went through an incredibly long speech or seminar on only a few hours of rest, which, when Soul thought about it, he probably had.

"Hey Kid," Liz greeted nervously, scratching the back of her head while Patty stood beside her, a cheerful grin on her face. "We invited him over." Kid seemed content to just let the conversation drop there as he nodded slowly and turned to walk away until Liz grabbed him by the collar. "Hey, wait!" She said, holding him in place. "Soul has something to talk to you about." The scythe turned towards her with a mixture of shock, confusion, anger, and annoyance.

_What the heck does she expect me to say? _He thought.

"U-uh," he started as golden eyes stared at him. A few seconds passed in silence as Soul thought up the right words to say, which proved to be difficult. Finally, the young shinigami sighed.

"If you're done, I need to get going." He said quietly and turned once again to walk away. Liz and Patty both looked at the white haired teen pleadingly.

"Wait!" Soul shouted instantly, surprising himself and the Thompson sisters. Kid stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, um, l-lets hang out tomorrow," the scythe said, not quite thinking before he spoke and blushing when he realized how weird he must have sounded. "If you want to that is. If not it's cool." He quickly added the last part in a lame attempt to redeem himself. He saw the young shinigami give him an odd look before closing his eyes and sighing.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really in the mood," Kid muttered crossly. Quickly, a plan formed in the scythe's mind as a smile formed on his face.

"That's perfect then!" Soul said happily, walking up to the black and white haired boy and throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Hanging out will help cheer you up! I'll meet you in front of the school when classes are over."

"I just told you I'm not in the mood!" Kid growled, pulling away from the red eyed teen. Soul grinned.

"And I said I'd meet you in front of the school," he replied. Kid narrowed his golden eyes.

"Then I'm not going," he stated, crossing his arms. Soul gave a fake pout.

"What's so bad about hanging out with me? I thought we were friends," he said, crossing his arms and shifting his eyes around the room. Kid let out another sigh.

"It's not that, its just-" the young reaper started when he stopped himself. Liz, Patty, and Soul stared at him curiously before the dark teen shook his head. "Never mind. Whatever, I don't care, we'll hang out." He grumbled in defeat. Soul grinned widely.

"That's great," he said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then. In the meantime," Soul started, glancing over at Liz and Patty, "Liz and Patty told me that you need to clean your room. It's a tad bit messy." The scythe held back a chuckle at seeing the shinigami's eyes widen and quickly look over at his two weapons who were, in turn, staring in shock at the snow-haired teen. Well, Liz was, Patty was giggling.

"You two went into my room while I wasn't here?" he asked, venom dripping in his voice. Soul sighed contently.

_Revenge is sweet._ He thought. Yes, this was revenge for Liz and Patty dragging him into this mess. He figured they wouldn't rat him out either, otherwise the plan of helping Kid out could be ruined. Soul grinned evilly to himself.

"Well, I better get going. Later!" He smirked as he turned and left the house, leaving a fuming Liz and Kid and a giggling Patty behind, smirk quickly dropping once he was out of sight.

_I must have seemed like a freaking idiot!_ Soul inwardly chided as he mentally slapped himself. _The plan was to be forceful, and eventually Kid would come around, but I just sounded like a nervous school girl trying to get a date. So _not _cool!_ His ruby eyes widened as another thought crossed his mind. _And now I have to spend the day tomorrow with Shinigami's son and act like I'm enjoying myself, even though I was forced to do it. I hardly talked to the guy outside of school, so how am I supposed to know what to talk about or how to bring up the subject of trying to get him a date? He'd kill me! If not for that then for being asymmetrical. _He stopped. _Nah, if he was going to kill me for that he'd have done it by now._ He thought, waving it off. Finally he sighed. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day._

* * *

><p>School went by uneventful. Kid had yet to say one word to anyone, prompting to act the same way he did the day before; silent and antisocial. He hadn't even said anything to the young scythe, not that Soul was complaining. The white haired teen didn't really make an attempt to be very social to anyone that day either, acting similarly to how the young shinigami was acting. Everyone was starting to worry, thinking maybe Kid's bad mood had somehow rubbed off on Soul. However, Liz and Patty seemed to be in slightly higher spirits.<p>

"Soul," Liz said, pulling said boy away from his locker and into a less populated hall in the school, "guess what?"

Soul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What?" he asked. Patty grinned.

"Kid cleaned his room yesterday!" she blurted out. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" he asked. Liz shook her head and smiled.

"That's not it! We saw him measure his paintings this morning." She added. "You know, to make sure their symmetrical." Soul gave a grin.

"That's better! Maybe he's finally coming off of his bad mood!" he said hopefully. The twin pistols nodded in unison.

"We think it's because he's excited about today," the oldest sister said.

"Why?" the scythe questioned. "It's not like he's never hung out with someone before." Liz shrugged.

"Who knows? Just spend some time with him and follow the plan of trying to get him a date."

Soul sighed. "I don't see why I'm the one that has to do this," he mumbled. "You guys are a lot closer, so wouldn't it make sense if you helped him?"

Liz shook her head. "You're a guy, so he would be more comfortable, we think. Anyways, quit complaining, you already agreed and told him you wanted to spend some time with him."

"Fine, whatever," Soul growled, crossing his arms.

"You seem down today, Soul!" Patty inquired, eyeing the teen carefully from beside her sister. "That's not good for your date with Kid!"

"WHAT?" Soul gasped. "It's not a date! We're just hanging out, you know that! You're the ones that made me do this! And I just have a lot on my mind right now." Liz raised an eyebrow.

"You nervous?" she asked. Soul sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know very much about Kid, so I don't know what to say, do, or how to act. And doing something to embarrass myself would so not be cool." Liz thumped him on the head and laughed.

"Just be yourself! You're a very positive person. It contrasts well with Kid's negative personality. You two should get along fine."

"Well…that's good to know I guess," he replied quietly as the bell to start class rang. "Crap, you guys made me late!"

"Don't act like you're a perfect attendance student! You've been late bunches of times!" Liz growled as the trio took off running to their respective classes. Soul ignored her and made a turn down the adjacent hall.

_Last class…_ He thought as he saw his classroom door up ahead. _Then I have to spend the day with Death the Kid. _

The final bell rang all too soon, in Soul's opinion.


	4. You Had Me at No

Soul wandered down the hall towards the front of the school, where, sure enough, he saw Kid standing, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. The white haired teen inwardly sighed as he put on a fake excited face and approached the young shinigami.

"Kid!" Soul exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "I thought you were gonna ditch me!" Death the Kid merely shrugged as he uncrossed his arms and turned towards the scythe.

"I thought about it, but decided against it. I said we'd hang out so might as well." He replied in his unusually monotone voice. Soul forced a smile.

"That's great!" he forced out. Kid raised an eyebrow at him before looking away.

"I just need to go home and change. I don't want to ruin good clothes doing who-knows-what." The black and white haired teen informed. Soul raised an eyebrow at this before giving another small, fake smile.

"Okay, we'll run over to your house first then. I have extra clothes in my bag," he replied, pointing to the yellow gym bag slung over his shoulder. With that, the two proceeded to walk out of the building. Soul ran his hands through his white spiky hair and mentally sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

_At least this gives me a little time to figure out what to do. _He thought. He looked over at Kid from the corner of his eye, ruby orbs focused on the black and white teen. _ It's weird. How the heck am I supposed to do this? I barely know him, let alone his likes and dislikes. How am I supposed to get him a girlfriend?_

"Soul!" Soul heard Kid scream, snapping him out of his thoughts. The back of his shirt was yanked with so much force that the scythe flew backwards a few feet, landing roughly on his back on the cement sidewalk. Instantly, Soul sat up growling.

"What the heck was that for?" he yelled, standing up and looking over at the young shinigami. Kid was leaning over panting before reaching out towards the street and pointing at a retreating truck speeding down the lane. The golden eyed teen straightened up and looked glared over back at Soul.

"You idiot! I just saved your life and that's how you thank me?" Soul just stared back at him in shock at the angry shinigami. "You were off in your own little world and didn't stop when that freak in the ugly unsymmetrical truck ran the stop sign." He sighed, the rage in his voice evaporating as he ran his hand through his black and white striped hair looking off to the side. His angry features softened and Soul just continued to stare at him.

_Wow, he's really upset._ Soul thought in confusion. _Maka would probably just hit me and walk away._

Kid looked back at Soul and the white haired weapon saw concern and worry visible in his eyes. However, the meister cleared his throat and crossed his arms, fixing a half hearted glare on his companion.

"Just…be more careful next time. Though the world can do without your asymmetrical appearance, I'd prefer to keep you here." He turned around and began walking across the street, leaving a stunned Soul behind.

_What was that?_ He thought as he began to follow Kid across the street, this time watching where he was going._ Kid is weird. I don't think I've ever seen someone make such a big deal about me almost hurting or killing myself before, and we aren't even that great of friends._ He shook his head. _Still…it's kind of cool. _Soul grinned at the back of his companion as the two continued on the shinigami's mansion. When they got there, everything was neat and extravagant, just like usual, with the exception of two cheerful and happy-go-lucky people.

"Where are Liz and Patty?" he asked as he walked into the living room and not seeing the two female weapons anywhere. Kid walked into the room and looked around.

"Not sure. I think they mentioned something about shopping after school while we went out."

"Oh…" Soul said, a little bit upset that he couldn't ask Liz for ideas about what to do with Kid. Said person raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Did you need to talk to them?" he asked and the white haired teen quickly shook her head.

"No! Um, no, I don't," he stuttered, and Kid just eyed him suspiciously before shrugging and heading towards the stairs.

"Okay, well wait here while I go get changed." He said. "Oh, and don't touch anything. The bathroom is down that hall and to the left if you want to change in there." Soul smirked.

"Yes your highness," he joked, turning and walking down the hall. He walked into the first door on the left and found an incredibly neat and symmetrical bathroom with a white porcelain toilet in the back centered against the wall, black and white tiled floor, two sinks on each side of the room with mirrors, red rugs on each side, and a bright light on each side of the room also.

_That's Kid for ya; Symmetry in every detail._

Soul quickly threw on his casual clothes, a red shirt with a black thin zip up jacket and light jeans with holes in the knees, yellow sweatband replaced with a black headband, and stuffed his old ones in his bag, walking back out of the room and into the living room where Kid was already standing, waiting for him with a bored expression on his face. His golden eyes fixed onto the scythe before smirking.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be so symmetrical," he said. Soul laughed.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," he said as he scanned the dark haired shinigami's outfit. Kid wore a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a dark crimson red short sleeved unbuttoned over shirt and skin tight black pants. Perfectly symmetrical. Or was he?

"I think you might want to know that you aren't completely symmetrical," Soul said, holding back a grin. Instantly, Kid's eyes widened as he quickly looked down at his outfit.

"What?" he gasped, looking for any design he missed to throw off his outfit. Soul laughed.

"Relax dude, I'm kidding," the ruby eyed scythe smiled. "You look great." Soul watched as Kid fidgeted for a few seconds under his gaze, a light dust of pink on his cheeks that he failed to notice.

"Thanks…" Kid replied as he led the scythe back to the front door. "So where did you plan on going?" he asked after a few seconds.

_Oh yeah, I forgot that this was a plan to hang out and get Kid a date._ Still, things seemed like they would be a little more fun than he thought they would be. Kid actually seemed pretty cool to hang out with so far. _Maybe something more casual would be better before jumping into the plan._

"I was thinking we eat then go catch a movie," Soul replied. "I know this awesome place uptown that's near the movie theatre." Kid nodded.

"If it's the one I'm thinking of, it's a little far to walk," he answered. Soul face palmed himself.

"Crap! I wish I brought my motorcycle!" he growled as he stepped out onto the front steps and Kid closed the door behind them.

"No problem, we can ride Beelzebub." The shinigami replied. He held out his hand and summoned the skateboard-like device. He stood on it. "Climb on," he said to the scythe. Soul looked down at the apparent skateboard and sweat dropped.

"Uh, Kid, I don't think a skateboard will help us, let alone hold two people," he said. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Just hop on," he said insisted. Shrugging, Soul climbed onto the small frame of the board. Space was at a minimum so he and the young shinigami were barely a centimeter or two apart. "Good, now hold onto me so you don't fall off." He said. Soul, already a little uncomfortable with the closeness, merely raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the wheels on the skateboard shifted and transformed into rocket propellers that lifted them up higher into the sky. Then, without warning, took off at the speed of a motorcycle down the driveway and into the street. The white haired scythe was grateful that he grabbed on at the last second or else he would have gone flying off. He now found himself in an even more uncomfortable position, arms wrapped around his friend's torso holding on for dear life. He blushed at the compromising situation and the fact that he probably looked like a chick to everyone they passed, but was too freaked out by the reckless driving the black and white haired boy was doing to change positions. He could feel Kid smirking at him through the back of his head but decided to ignore him.

"Almost there," Kid said, leaning forward to get more speed. Normally he would take his time, but seeing the red eyed scythe look scared made up for teasing him about his perfect symmetry earlier. After another minute or so of driving with reckless abandon, Kid slowly stopped just outside of a small café that Soul was talking about earlier.

"Yeah, this is the place. Good food here," he smiled. Kid was silent and Soul realized that he was still holding onto him. "Oh, man, sorry!" he apologized, blushing for making an idiot out of himself. Kid didn't say anything, simply staring at the door to the café. Mentally sighing in relief at his actions not being noticed, the scythe raised a curious eyebrow as he looked over at the door. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"There is a lock on the door only on the left side under the handle, not the right side as well. It's very unappealing. A disgrace for such a nice café." He said sighing. Soul fought back a laugh as he walked over to the door and held it open.

"Then I'll make sure you don't touch it," he smirked. Kid smirked back, stepping inside the café entrance and looking around. Everything seemed to be in order, besides the decorations on the wall, the tables and chairs seemed to be nice and even, very symmetrical, which was a reason Death the Kid didn't mind this place as much as he did others. Soul walked over to a small booth in the corner and sat down, Kid sitting across from him. Within a few seconds, a waitress walked by to give them their menus.

"Hi, my name is Hanna and I'll be your server today!" she smiled happily. She reached over to hand Soul his menu, then turned to hand Kid his. She stared at him a few seconds longer before smiling and clapping her hands together. "I'll be back in a few to take your orders!" she said, giving Kid one last glance before walking away. Soul, who noticed the waitresses obvious extra attention towards Kid, smirked as he looked over at his friend who was busy looking down at his menu and not paying attention.

_This is the perfect chance to put the plan into action._ He thought.

"Kid," Soul whispered. "Our waitress was totally checking you out," he snickered. Kid raised his head up and looked back at Hanna who was busy helping another table yet occasionally sneaking glances in their direction.

"I didn't really notice," he said passively, looking back at his menu. Soul raised an eyebrow.

_This might be harder than I thought._

"She's cute, right?" Soul asked as he rested his chin on his hand with a bored expression on his face.

"You might want to look over your menu before she comes back," Kid said. The scythe mentally slapped himself as he tried a different approach.

"I've been here so much I already know what I want." He replied. Then he smiled. "Hey Kid, do you have a crush on someone?" he asked. The shinigami looked up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?" he asked. Soul shrugged.

"I-I'm just wondering. I've never seen you flirt with someone, or even be in a relationship." He answered. He remembered how Liz said that she didn't know what Kid was interested in, so he was trying to make the questions open to any preference.

"Not really," he replied, flipping to the next page on the menu. "This menu has absolutely no symmetry whatsoever. Whoever made it shouldn't be alive." Soul laughed at the comment before shaking his head.

_No, no, no! He's impossible to work with! Not cool! _

"Are you ready to order, cutie?" The waitress winked at Kid. The shinigami shrugged before giving his order. Soul observed his friend very closely, how he reacted when the waitress would talk to him or flirt with him. He merely said what he wanted, showing no interest in anything else she was saying. Pouting at being ignored, she turned towards Soul. "And you?" she asked, trying to be cheerful but upset at her lack of flirting skills. Soul told her what he wanted and she left, purposely brushing against Kid who sighed in annoyance.

"Soul, are you dating anyone?" Kid asked. Instantly, the white haired scythe froze. It wasn't supposed to work that way; he was supposed to be asking those questions, not Kid!  
>"Um, not at the moment," He nervously replied, red orbs staring into golden ones. The young shinigami smirked and leaned back into his seat.<p>

"I see," he replied. Soul raised an eyebrow.

"See what?" he asked. The black and white haired teen shook his head.

"Nothing." Kid answered and Soul decided to leave it there. The waitress came back with their food.

"Here you go!" She said happily, handing the two their plates. She turned back towards Kid. "Um, I know its not really appropriate to do this kind of thing while I'm working, but can I give you my number?" she asked, cheeks turning pink. Kid merely shrugged and Hanna squealed with happiness. "Okay, here you are!" she said, handing him a pink slip. "Call me anytime!" she said as she bounced away.

"Kind of reminds me of Patty," Soul smiled off-handedly. Kid shrugged as he began pushing his food around on his plate. "Are you going to call her?" he smirked but frowned when his companion shook his head.

"I don't see a reason to. I don't like her, I hardly know her." He said boredly. Soul mentally slapped himself for the umpteenth time that day.

_The next place better help me move further with the plan!_


End file.
